Combat - PvE
PvE Combat PvE or Player vs Enviorment is the main form of combat that you will use through your majority of the time playing. this is a far less restricted system over PvP, which we willl get into a little later, but lets explain how you'll do this. First thing to note, is that each mob you come across has it's own distinct abilites and strengths that you'll have to look out fo. When it comes down to the straight combat, there's not much you have to make sure you do. So long as you've not crossed the world border ( Orange line on the map ), going against a boss, or attacking a large group alone you'll be fine with just general roleplaying. When taking on say one or two creatures at once when alone, there is no need for rolling or anything of that sense, but instead just you going how you wish. This does have restritions: You're not a killing machine. You wont go around killing everything in one hit, roleplay realisticly please. If you're twenty or levels higher, sure as hell you could one hit it but if you're equal or less than it's level, at least roleplay out hitting it a few times and more than likely dodging it'sown attacks. We want this to be fun, hence the lack of restrictions on PvE, but if it comes to our attention somerone is trying to be a powerhouse then action will need to be take. Note, this is not a PvP based server so as long as you don't plan to fight others - You wont need to read below. Firendly sparing with friends can have predetermined results without the need of our complicated system. PvP Combat Not much is there for PvP combat as this roleplay is not meant for it. Your goal is to go out and explore, not slaughter each other which of course, death must have consent from the player. Though, perhaps you and your friends are sitting about and wanna have a little spar perhaps, how would you go about that? Please just have a simple, predetermined result between each other as to save anyone from a headache and happen you do come across a player that you just have to fight, don't expect an in-depth system. Due to he roleplay not being meant for a PvP setting, you'll be doing nothing more than a basic dice-rolling system. That entails as the following: Note: This is a turn by turn combat system, with rolls conduscted after every turn rotation. Ex: X tryies to attack Y - Y attempts to dodge X - Rolls conducted - Winner emotes their success ( X slashes against Y's arm ) - Loser than starts the cycle up ( Y charges for an attack ) - repeat. Roll out of 10 1: Failure Failure, is the simple term for complete and utter fuck-up. Rolling a one entails your opponent a free normal hit. Ex. A stab to the arm 2: Counterable miss "Counterable miss" entails that happen you roll a 1/2, the opponent gets a free light strike on you. Ex. Slashing the side of your arm. 3-5: Missed hit It's simple, you missed your strike but left no open room for your opponent to strike unless a counter is attempted. '' '''6-7: Light Hit' You land a simple hit on your opponent unless a counter is attempted. Ex. A slice to the side of the arm 8-9: normal hit A regular damage hit to your opponent unless a counter is attempted Ex. A stab to the arm 10: Critical hit This your "heavy hitter", it can easily turn the tides of a fight and even win a battle. This is counterable though, but requires an opponent to rill out of 13. Read below for counters Ex. Stab to the midsection Counter Rolls This is an option you have in the event, your oponent attacks at you. This will be done after they emoted, meaning you cannot setup a counter prior to an opponent making an attack, below notes what you can counter and what you must roll - There are penalties for failed counters, even if you are unaware of what they wil do it's always safter to dodge, but if you want to risk getting a upper hand, it's possible. This is a high-risk option, but may sometimes be needed to gain an edge, Failure/Counter-able hit ( Auto-counter ) So long as you roll above their number Missed hit - The roll must be above 7 Failure: Enemy now gets off a free light strike. - Success: You land a free light strike Light hit - Roll must be above: 8 Failure: Your oponent now gets off a free normal strike - Success: You now just gained a free light hit against your opponent Normal hit - Roll must be 10 Failure:Your opponent now gets two free normal strikes - Success: You now gained a normal strike on your opponent Critical hit - Roll must be 13 ''If it's seen a 10 is rolled, the opponent must re-roll out of 13.'' Failure:The critical is landed and can now be directed to a more vital area - Success: You dodged yourself from possible loss and now get off two free normal srtrikes. Dodging/Blocking rolls This is the much safer alternative to counter-attacking, as it entitles you to no free hits but allows you to escape safely. This is one way to change the balance of the turn rolls. Blocking/Dodging can allow you to avoid hits while also yourself - Starting the new rotation so to not lock yourself in a constant stance of dodging/blocking does not apply to missed/counter hits. To put it simple, you must roll the same number/higher to block or dodge an attack - If you roll two higher than your opponent, you are able to start an attack when dodging Ex. Rolling out of the way and charging back for an attack. How the hell do I roleplay without knowing what i'll roll? This is why we told you to not go fighting people, the system isn't the easiest thing to play around but saves the admin and mids from a headache of complaining. Below, is a quickly typed example of combat that will go over the basics John takes charge, hand gripping the stall hilt of his short-sword, shield in front. Within arms distance of the opponent, he raises the short steel blade and brings it down with swiftness. His objective: attacking that arm. He was looking to quickly end this battle and wished to wait no time and finishing blow. ( Lets go through that. This is all you need '' to have: The motion you take [ Raising weapon, thrusting, etc. ] What you're attackin [ arm,leg,etc] - Everything else in there is nothing more than that good roleplay fluff to make a post look nice, which is still encouarged but this is technically all you need Ex. ''John ran towards Bill, raising his sword overhead and slishing down for the arm. ''Now, it's Bill's turn ) ''Bill quickly gribbed the handle of his Odachi, his hands making a swift movemnt to the left bringing the blade into a complete horizonatal state, comaparable to that of line on a graph. It was with that, he'd attempt to deflect off the incoming blade and send his opponents blade back over his own head and gain opening for his own attack. ( Lets give this a run-down now. As you can see, it entails what he plan's to do, as the defending oponent [ second in the chain ] he has choice, counter or go for the block/dodge. It must be stated, 'as it is here with "''gain opening for his own attack.". ''Now, how will they roleplay how it hits? Lets find out Rolls conducted: John rolls a six bill rolls a five John is given a free normal strike ''John soon crashes his own steel against that of the long blade used for protection, his own force seeming to much for Bill as the blade crashes down and strikes down into the shoulder of his opponent, though the cut wasn't even an inch deep it was sure to cause some health loss. He'd gain distance with that hit, shield out in front for incoming attacks ( This is how it's done, you roleplay out your goal in mind which would usually be a critical, but adjust it to the roll. Ex. You AIM to stab him in the stomach. You roll and get off a light attack, your blade misses and skims across his side, get it? Now lets go onto how to start the next roll phase. - new roll cycle- Bill is struck down by the steel, the force nearly making him break down to a kneeling stance, but refused against to do so; he planned to give no more room to his opponent. He watched that health gauge of his slowly deplete with the wounds damage kicking in, the blood now coating his shoulder in a deep crimson. He gribbed the cloth woven to his handle, making a swift charge to the shield baring opponent. The blace swung back around him, hands firmly positioned of her shoulder as the long blade of his weapon was swing back behind his body, tilted down at a slight angle and spanning around his back. As his opponent gined ground, he covered it at the same speed soon after and swung with that blade of his. It aimed straight... For the head. ( So, he did what was needed. Emoted the damage and it's effects and his next move. I choise the aid here to show you what it's liek in the event someone aims for a vital zone. ) John was still in motion as the attack came, his shield raised for prection hoping to clash steel against steel, his feet stopping just moments before the impact to get firm footing on the ground. Both hands held the shield as his sword stick up from the top, shiel safely positioned to his side. ( This, was also chosen as it seems as if there was no room left for him to attack. A solid defense that cant do much ) Rolls conducted: John rolls a six Bill rolls a eight Bill gets a normal strike At the sight of the firm stance Bill had given, john swiftly lowered that blade of his. his blade went from the heght of his head, down to his stomach with force it swung right into his armor. The cut wasn't bad, it slashed into his body much like the wound on his arm. This wound is what saved Bill, there wasn't enough strength to push it forward, but before he could be swung at Bill pulled back onto the hand and slide the blade from the wound. Taking the time Bill would flinch from the pain to gain distance, keeping that sword over his shoulder ready for an attack in any direction Bill aimed for a critical, didn't land one. The neck and up is always a crit-zone unless dealing with blunt weapons. It can of course be played around for light hits Ex. A slash to the cheek but normal hits don't fit in and cant lant to the head unless it is with a blunt weapon Ex. Hilt of a weapon or a bat. How did he devise a way to get around this impossible defense? Directing it to a new loaction, he wouldn't have been able to hit the head anyways, so why not just hit somewhere else with the open positon? Some Definitions '''A light hit: A hit that goers no rather than a minor slash, cut, or bruising force. Ex. Slash on the side of the arm, a bat to the leg, a cut to the cheek. A normal hit: A hit that entails greater damage than a light hit, but does alone does not trstrict movement. Ex. A shallow stab into the arm, a slice into the arm, a bat to the stomach '''A Critical hit: '''An attack that restricts movemnt of the body, causes trauma, or profuse bleeding. This does not entitle a killshot, death must be agreed on by a player. Though, an attack like this /can/ end a battle, but wont end one on it's own. By now, you should get the point: Don't PvP- It's not worth it. But here's some tips on how to PvP properly: Final tips *Don't do PvP *Always emote with the intent of a critical strike, ex. Cutting deep into an arm, Stabbing into the midsection, etc. This makes it far easier to emote around the roll, as you can simply miss the aimed targer *Don't do PvP *It's always better to dodge or roll, but a counter should be attempted from time to time. This can turn the tide of a battle if done properly, it's high risk though, try when needed. *Crits are not kill shots, terms can be found above, follow them *Aim for a specific part more than once, hit it enough and they wont be using it *Don't do PvP Category:Information